pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Maddie Johnson
Background Maddie left Australia for the first time in her life when she was 10 years old. Her and her family left because Maddie's mom got a job in Danville as an interior decorator, and Nicolette, Maddie's big sister, was interested in the Tri-State Area Art College. Appearance Maddie wears a lime green cami with a light blue ribbon tied around it. She wears a light blue skirt to match, along with carnation pink flats. Around her neck, she wears a golden heart-shaped locket that her best friend Ally gave her right before Maddie left Australia. Her eyes are bright green, and she has three small freckles on the bridge of her nose. She doesn't part her hair, but rather, lets it fall wherever it goes. Her hair is slightly wavy and blond-orange. Her front bangs are more wavy than the rest or her hair, and they are lighter than the rest, too Personality Maddie is an extremely shy, sensitive girl, but she can really come out of her shell when she is amongst friends. She blushes uncontrollably when she's mad, sad, or embarrassed, as well as excited or hyper (Which tends to happen constantly if she has even a sip of Mountain Dew). She's very artistic, but is extremely sensitive about her drawings and other people's opinions. She's not athletic, but she can take Django down in a heartbeat if he's stolen her sketch journal. She looks up to her big sister, and her heroes are Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh (Coincidence, right?). Relationships Django Brown: Maddie is best friends with Django Brown. They get in plenty of arguments, but Django always seems to give in every time Maddie's eyes start to water. Django gets extremely curious when Maddie won't let him see what she's drawn, so he often tries to steal her sketch book to see. Though most times he fails to get a glimpse, when he does, he's more than amazed at her artwork. He often calls Maddie "Dede," just to tease her, which usually results in a black eye or scratches down his back. Maddie, when mad, will scream Django's full name (Django Thomas Dmitri Brown) to annoy him. Both kids flinch or gag at any mention of romance. Beppo Brown: Maddie loves Beppo like her own father, and he calls her his other child. Beppo always helps Maddie with her artwork if she needs it, and often gives her tours of his exhibits at the art museum, as well as projects that are never-before seen or ones that are in progress. For Maddie's 11th birthday, Beppo made a giant heart-shaped locket like her own, only 10 times as big, and the picture inside of it was a picture of Django and Maddie, painted by Django himself. Nicolette Johnson: Nicolette is Maddie's big sister. She's 6 years older than Maddie, but still acts like a child when she plays with her sister. Maddie looks up to Nicolette more than anyone in the world, and her sketch book is filled with doodles of her. Jeremy Johnson: Jeremy is Maddie's favorite cousin. He loves her to death and calls her "My little cutie" and sometimes "My dating counselor," because she often gives him advice on how to make Candace and him get along after a fight, or what to give her for their three and four-fifths year anniversary. Susie Johnson: Maddie calls Susie the "Devil on a tricycle." Susie hates Maddie beyond all belief, because she believes she's trying to steal Jeremy. Often, when Maddie goes to visit Candace, they take turns throwing darts at a picture of her, and plot fantasized ways to get rid of her forever. Candace Flynn: Maddie loves Candace, and thinks she's beautiful, though a bit crazy. She loves to hear the story of the first time Candace ever met Nicolette, and all the love stories of Candace and her "honey bear." Isabella Garcia Shapiro and the Fireside Girls: Maddie is good friends with Isabella, but Maddie is not, nor has ever tried out to be in the Fireside Girls. Django says it's because Maddie is just too shy to meet all those people at once, so she's never tried. Maddie knows about Izzy's crush on Phineas, but has vowed (rather, FORCED) not to tell him. Phineas and Ferb: Maddie is good friends with Phineas and Ferb, and she often finds herself doodling imaginary contraptions in her sketch book. She's shown these to Phineas before, and they resulted in the Snow Blaster to create summer into winter, the Animal Translator, and later, the Platypus Finder, which strangely came in handy a couple of times. Perry: Maddie loves to platy-sit Perry while Phineas and Ferb are off doing their thing, but she always seems to lose him. Nicolette says it's because she's just extremely forgetful, but Maddie doesn't believe it. She sometimes has strange dreams about Perry being... A ninja, or something... And her doodle books are filled with Platypi in fedoras. Category:Characters Category:Fanon Works Category:Fanon Works Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Characters from a foreign country